moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tixby Breeze
|Awards = Argus Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal War against the Lich King Campaign Medal Second War Campaign Medal }} Tixby Breeze was the former Tinker-Commander of the Pride of Gnomeregan military unit: the Tinkertown Troopers. She served in numerous wars, beginning with the Second War. As an expert in aeronautics, the Gnomeregan ace had conquered the skies for the Alliance forces for over a decade. She maintained a serious, stern behavior, uncommon to see in most gnomes. She went missing in April, 38 L.C. Afterwards, Breeze was temporarily relieved from her position as Tinker-Commander due to her MIA status. Tixby Breeze's corpse was found in an abandoned house in the Forlorn Cavern of Ironforge on April 20th, 38 L.C. She seemed to be hastily covered up, and a purple can of graffiti was left on the scene of the crime. Autopsies in New Tinkertown have led to speculation that Breeze was the instigator in her own death, perhaps trying to detain the graffiting culprit. Notable Events Tixby Fizzlefly was born in the Drozz District of Gnomeregan, one of the lower class neighborhoods. Her parents are Doxxi Gearwing and Flikk Fizzlefly. Doxxi and Tixby enlist in the Second War, going through training as aces. Doxxi was killed by a goblin zeppelin in the Second War, in front Tixby. This is the reason Tixby wants to prove herself in the military, to go further than her mom. Her family escaped Gnomeregan in time. They resided in Ironforge as refugees. Tixby fought the Horde in Alterac Valley and Arathi Basin, occasionally being called for aid in Warsong Gulch. In the War in Outland, Tixby honed her craft in engineering rather than fighting. This is when she made the rocket she uses today. Tixby rejoined the military in Northrend. She was involved in the Skybreaker's defense and repair as it flew over Icecrown. She fought on the gunship against the Horde as it closed in on the Frozen Throne. Now a Sergeant of the Alliance, Tixby commanded a small squadron of aces. Their first assignment was their largest, Operation: Gnomeregan. They were in charge of clearing the skies of leper gyrocopters. She led the charge of her squadron, naming it the "Missile Club" Their next mission was to fight in the skies of the Eastern Kingdoms against the Horde Tixby took part in the War in Pandaria, mainly in Kun-Lai Summit. The Missile Club took part in bombardingthe gates of Orgrimmar. Sergeant Breeze fought the Iron Horde in Draenor, attacking Iron Skyreavers with her Club. Missile Club was disbanded in the Third Legion Invasion, as the members had different paths they wished to follow. Tixby went on to serve the Alliance through the Gnomeregan Military She took part in the Legionfall Campaign with her offensive against the Sentinax. In the Argus Campaign, she engineered and upgraded the Lightforged Warframes, eventually piloting one. It broke during the raid on Antorus. Seeing potential in Tixby, Head Tinker Raudel Coggstomper accepted her request to be an officer in the Pride of Gnomeregan. Tinker-Commander Tixby Breeze began leading the military subsect, the Tinkertown Troopers. Tixby Breeze suddenly went missing in the beginning of April, 38 L.C. She was found dead in the Forlorn Cavern of Ironforge. Tixby Breeze was buried next to her mother by S.A.F.E., in the Gnomeregan district she grew up, the Drozz District. ''' Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Hunters Category:Pilots Category:Soldiers Category:Engineers Category:Pride of Gnomeregan Category:Deceased